


Tell Me You Love Me

by IAmTheAvengers



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, and talking, and touching, but it's not smut, idek what to tag this, it's basically them, old flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: Rhy knew as soon as he entered his bedroom that it was Alucard waiting for him. Sitting in his least favourite chair with his feet on the desk.Rhy and Alucard getting it on





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I read A Gathering of Shadows and screamed at the ending (literally, everyone around me gave me weird looks). Their relationship is very unfulfilled and there are not enough fanfics about them so I have taken it upon myself to write some. This may turn out to be the first of many...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Rhy knew as soon as he entered his bedroom that it was Alucard waiting for him. Sitting in his least favourite chair with his feet on the desk. No one else had the audacity. Even Kell was polite enough to keep his feet off the desk. "Alucard," he said, groping for calm even as his heart rate doubled.

The captain turned and smiled at Rhy. "My prince," he replied before sweeping his feet off the desk and standing in one fluid motion. "Should I bow before you?"

Rhy tried to hide a smile responding with, "I think we're past that at this point, captain. Would you like a drink?" He gestured to the bottles of alcohol on the side and went to pour himself a glass of something, anything, to make this easier. All of a sudden, Alucard's voice was at his ear and his hands hovering over Rhy's hips. "Believe or not, your selection of wines was not the main motivation for me coming here tonight."

"I also have liquors." He had meant to say it teasingly but it came out as a whisper, barely making its way over his lips.

The captain laughed in his ear, his breath tickling the prince's neck. "Well then," he drew away suddenly. "I'll have one of those. What do you recommend?"

Rhy was startled by the sudden withdrawal and took a step backwards, realising that he'd been subconsciously leaning on Emery. He tried to laugh it off but his throat was dry and he decided to focus on the drinks instead. "The black currant liquor is good," he mumbled.

"Can I really fluster you so easily, my prince?" whispered Alucard, his voice easily heard across the small space that he had created. "Rhy, I never meant-"

"It's fine." He hadn't meant to snap but the years of hating and loving Alcucard Emery, wondering every day if he was still alive, finally getting over him and his broken heart and, upon his abrupt return, realising he was not over him in any way, and never had been, had worn at the prince and now his anger, Kell's anger, was pushing through. He tried to summon calm. A deep breath in and out. Slowly. He felt Alucard's hands encircling his own and looked down to see he was gripping a goblet in a clenched fist. "Rhy, truly. I know what I did was wrong but is there any way you can forgive me? I know your heart is big, it always was. The way you loved-the way you love is so fierce and so true that it's no wonder that you felt the way you did when I left."

"Are you saying you did not feel the same?" His voice was raw now, no longer from restrained passion but from tears held back over years of heartbreak.

Alucard reached out to put a hand on Rhy's shoulder. "My heart was never as big yours. I have walls around mine, designed to keep people out. Of course I loved you Rhy, even when I left in anger, you were still in my heart-you still are in my heart. But I am used to losing people. I thought that you no longer loved me so..."

 

Rhy took a step forward, then hesitated. "Please promise me one thing?"

"What do you need?"

"If you leave again, tell me first with a level head. Tell me in person and tell me straight. I can't deal with-" He broke off and Alucard saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered gently. "If I leave again, as I likely shall, you will be the first to know, in person. I promise you this." Then he leaned in and kissed him. It was short and chaste and he leaned back before Rhy had the chance to kiss back. "That was to seal the deal." He smiled and Rhy smiled back. "Now I really think you have too much gold on."

Rhy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he flirted, stepping closer.

"Yes," he traced his arms down the side of Rhy's ribcage before settling on his hips. "In fact, I think you're wearing too much of pretty much everything." A smile rigged at his lips.  
Rhy closed the space between them, wrapped his arms around Alucard's neck and whispered in his ear, "And what do you suggest I do about it?"

Alucard found the hem of the prince's tunic and slid his fingers underneath to trace patterns on his bare skin. "I would suggest taking it off."

Rhy shivered under the captain's touch as he began to manoeuvre them towards the bed whilst simultaneously giving Alucard's roaming fingers access to the buttons that would enable him to take off the tunic. "Does this mean you forgive me?" Alucard whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Your character."

Alucard pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "And how does my prince judge character?"

"Bed manner," he replied, before pulling Alucard into another passionate kiss and allowing them to tumble sideways into the awaiting bed.

It was a long night for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you liked it. Please comment and kudos :D And if you have any prompts for this pairing just drop me a comment


End file.
